


Conviction

by NimbusLlewelyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimbusLlewelyn/pseuds/NimbusLlewelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet one shot in which James Potter has a few moments with his baby son, and has a few thoughts on the subject of fatherhood and... conviction. Written from James' POV, set after Harry's first birthday, but before October 31st. Also posted by me under Nimbus Llewellyn on Fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conviction

**Author's Note:**

> I own none of these characters, nor the setting. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

Harry. My son. My beautiful baby boy. I hold you and look at you, a gurgling, giggling (and occasionally gassing) little baby. I know that you'll never have the life I and your mum want for you. What is that life? That life is one where there is no Voldemort. Where there is little trouble. Where your Godfather Padfoot and your Uncle Moony find people who love them. Padfoot, of course, claims that every woman he meets loves him. And many do, if only for one night. But your godfather is a man who deserves a woman who will love the good man that he is. So does your Uncle Moony, furry little problem aside.

Most of all, it would be a life where I could watch you grow up happy and without fear and give you lots of baby brothers and sisters to play with. Where I could do things teach you how to fly without hitting the poor cat. I swear that animal will never recover. And now you're laughing. At least someone finds it funny. Alright, so do I, but your mother sure as hell didn't. It is her cat, after all.

But this isn't that world. This is a world of fear, and darkness. If it wasn't for the wonder that is your mother, I would have gone mad. And you. You, my beautiful baby boy, you remind me why I don't give up. You're a symbol of hope, life and of a better future. This is the world we've got. If Voldemort came through the door right now, I would sacrifice my life for you and your mum in a moment. I would give my today to let you both have a tomorrow. Why? Because daddy loves you, Harry. Daddy loves you both so very much.


End file.
